Promesa Rota
by Crazy Jazzy
Summary: Prometimos cuidarte, prometimos protegerte de todo mal. Prometimos que nada malo te pasaría, y que nadie podría lastimarte. Y aún así, no cumplimos con ello. Prometimos jamás abandonarte, ni dejarte solo. No cumplimos con ello, aún cuando en realidad, quien nos abandona eres tú. (Basado en TMNT #44 IDW)
1. Pesadilla

**_Disclaimer: La serie "Las Tortugas Ninja" no es de mi propiedad, así como niguno de sus personajes. Todas esas magníficas creaciones pertenecen a Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman, así como a Nickelodeon y en este caso, Mirage Studios y IDW._**

* * *

**Basado en el ejemplar número #44 del cómic "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" perteneciente a la serie de IDW**

* * *

_-¡Hermanos!- exclamó el pequeño mientras extendía su mano hacia las otras tres tortugas, las cuales se alejaban de a poco de él._

_-¡No me dejen, por favor!- gritaba con desesperación, soltando todo el aire que sus pequeños y apenas desarrollados pulmones pudieran tomar con una sola vez que inhalara. La oscuridad comenzaba a avanzar más rápido hacia él. Parecía querer devorarlo de un solo bocado, sin tener piedad alguna._

_-¡No me dejen solo! ¡No quiero estar solo!- pedía a gritos, pero pareciera las tres sombras infantiles lo ignoraran por completo. Tal vez no eran capaces de escuchar sus suplicas, o bien podrían no querer escucharlas. El reptil quería correr a todo lo que dieran sus pies, pero algo lo detenía, y no sabía exactamente qué era; lo único de lo que tenía conocimiento era que su pie estaba atado al piso, o eso creía, pues cada que volteaba a ver su tobillo, este se negaba a reaccionar según lo mandara su mente, aunque no hubiera nada visible que lo mantuviera tirado en el piso._

_De un momento a otro, el silencio que los otros mantenían se rompió con el comentario de uno, a lo que el infante sonrió, cosa que no duraría después de escuchar aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de su hermano._

_-Mikey, ¿a caso no sientes algo de paz estando solamente nosotros tres?-_

_-Tienes razón Rafa- contestaba la silueta de menor tamaño -todo se siente en calma. Me siento feliz de habernos deshecho de esa estúpida voz que nos molestaba todo el tiempo- el niño pudo escuchar claramente la risa de ambos hermanos mientras se alejaban. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar._

_Cuando estaba por soltar un grito, la sombra del mayor de los tres quelonios que estaban frente a él se detuvo para voltear, lo cual causó el pequeño volviera a sonreír, con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos._

_-Leonardo- murmuró -Hermano, ayúdame, por favor- dijo apenas entre sollozos. Aquella figura de su hermano mayor volteó para observarlo con frialdad, provocando temor en él. Con una suave pero aterradora sonrisa en su rostro, habló_

_-No te necesitamos, no te queremos, tú no eres nuestro hermano- dicho esto, dio media vuelta para continuar con su caminar._

_-No...- musitó -no...- las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos. Aunque él no lo quisiera, estaba solo en medio de esa abrumadora oscuridad que amenazaba con tragárselo vivo. Finalmente, no pudo contener más su angustia. Sabía que moriría._

-¡Noooooo!- gritó casi desgarrando su garganta. Un pequeño Donatello de apenas siete años yacía en medio de su habitación, la cual compartía con sus tres hermanos, los cuales aparentaban tener la misma edad. Al tener la suficiente edad para no dormir en el mismo colchón que sus hermanos (además de no tener el considerable tamaño para dormir los cuatro en la misma colchoneta), y reposar en su propia cama. Sin embargo, las últimas noches no habían sido las mejores para el de morado, pues las últimas tres lunas habían soñado con la misma pesadilla; algo que no ayudaba dormir sin acompañante alguno.

El niño estaba sudando frío, con la respiración agitada y algunas lágrimas en las mejillas, intentando evitar soltar en llanto al levantarse de la cama. Miró a su alrededor: se encontraba cubierto apenas con una sábana blanca, casi atado por ella, y algo mojada con el sudor que provenía de sus brazos y manos; la cobija color morado se encotraba en el suelo junto a su almohada y un oso que su padre se había molestado en conseguirle, junto a otros tres para sus hermanos. En la habitación, sus hermanos dormían en sus respectivas camas.

Sin poder tranquilizarse con facilidad, decidió caminar hasta la esquina contraria del cuarto, donde su hermano mayor reposaba. Sorbiéndose los mocos de a poco, caminó lenta y silenciosamente para no despertar al resto. Bien sabía que si algo pasaba, su padre vendría a investigar, y Donatello pensaba que ya no tenía la edad para ser consolado por él; aunque no aplicaba lo mismo con el mayor.

-Leo...- dijo por lo bajo. Viendo el nulo resultado, decidió intentar nuevamente, a la par de tocar el hombro del de azul con suavidad. -Leo...-

-Que...¿qué pasa?- contestó algo adormilado aún -¿Donnie?- el pequeño de ojos grises entrecerró los ojos para poder identificar al que interrumpía su sueño. -¿Qué sucede?- habló un poco más despierto.

-Yo...- bajó la mirada -yo...- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin poder detenerse, cosa que notó el mayor.

-Ven aquí- dijo Leo, haciendo un espacio en la cama para que ambos pudieran acostarse. Posó su mano en el colchón, señalando subiera con él.

-Dime, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó.

-Yo...tuve una pesadilla...- su voz comenzaba a titubear.

-¿Una pesadilla?- Leonardo lo miró con angustia.

-Tú...y Rafa...y Mikey... ustedes...- su voz se entrecortaba poco a poco, haciendo las pausas más largas. -Ustedes se iban...y me dejaban solo, y luego tú...tú...- no pudo evitar sentir el nudo en su garganta. Ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que llorar aunque no le gustara.

A Don nunca le gustó eso de llorar o ser muy expresivo. Veía a Mikey llorar por cualquier cosa, demostrando a leguas sus sentimientos; a Rafa lo veía tragarse su llanto mientras mostraba una expresión angustiada, la cual revelaba sus emociones; y el mayor sólo dejaba sus ojos se llenarán de aquellas gotas de agua salada a la vez que mantenía una enorme sonrisa ante quien lo viera en tal estado para evitar preocupasión. Pero el era diferente, él no sonreía, se tragaba sus lágrimas, y menos lloraba abiertamente. No. Don sólo mantenía una postura seria, evitando demostrar sentimiento alguno, cual robot; en ocasiones se encerraba en la pequeña bodega que amenazaba con convertirse en su futuro laboratorio personal, evitando contacto con los demás, y si acaso, derramar un par de lágrimas, sólo para estar tranquilo, sin mostrarse débil ante los otros, llorando en silencio.

Pero eso no podía ocultarlo siempre, había veces en las que era necesario mostrar tristeza ante los demás, y ésta era una de esas ocaciones.

-Tú dijiste que no me necesitaban, que no era su hermano...- Don comenzó a hablar de prisa, con desesperación, de manera que Leo apenas pudo entender lo que le decía -dijiste que ya no me querían, y luego yo... iba a morir- ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Donnie, ¿cómo crees que nosotros diríamos eso?- una vocecita inocente los tomó por sorpresa -Nosotros te queremos mucho, incluso Rafa- Miguel Ángel estaba detrás de él, junto al de rojo.

-El enano tiene razón- dijo el que normalmente usaba el antifaz carmesí, ya que los cuatro se lo quitaban para dormir a gusto -Nosotros no permitiríamos que algo te pasara, o que te hiciera daño-

-Nosotros que te queremos, y te protegeremos toda la vida, porque eres nuestro hermano, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ni siquiera Sensei- Leonardo abrazó a su hermano menor, junto a los otros dos menores, quien se unieron al abrazo.

-Prometen...- sorbió su nariz nuevamente entre un llanto más calmado -...¿prometen estar junto a mí siempre? ¿Y no dejar que nada me pase? ¿y que siempre estaremos juntos y no me dejaran solo?- a todas sus preguntas apresuradas, los tres contestaban de la misma manera.

-Prometemos que nadie podrá hacerte daño, nadie podrá lastimarte- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Por lo menos no sin mi consentimiento. El único que tiene derecho a golpearte soy yo- continuó Rafael, logrando hacer reír a sus hermanos con dicho comentario.

-¿Prometen que siempre seremos una familia, y no dejaremos que lastimen a los demás? ¿y que nada podrá separarnos? ¿y que no me abandonarán?- nuevamente, los tres asintieron a su hermano.

-Dormiremos los cuatro juntos- propuso Mikey -así verás que estarás seguro en la noche- terminó, para después acomodarse en la cama junto a los dos.

-Me gusta esa idea- Rafa se unió a ellos.

-Chicos...una cosa más...- Leonardo miró curioso a su hermano, quien se acomodaba de a poco en su pecho -sólo quiero que sepan que...yo...los amo- el pequeño Don terminó por dormirse al terminar esa frase.

-Nosotros también, hermanito- murmuró el mayor, mientras cerraba los ojos para unirse a sus hermanos.

* * *

**Les presento el primer fanfic que ya está terminado! xD**

**Miren, debido a que los capítulos del resto de mis historias están en proceso jaja de todas, tengo poco más de la mitad del siguiente capítulo xD pero despreocúpense, ya estoy de vacaciones hasta agosto (mi hermana les diría vagaciones xD) y me encargaré de continuar proyectos y demás =D**

**Ah, si como les decía... como tengo avanzados los siguientes capítulos de todas mis historias, pues no he actualizado nada, pero llegó esa noticia desde marzo (Donnie, por qué tenían que matar a mi tortuga favorita Q^Q) y no pude evitarlo. Además, salió la portada especial para la próxima convención, y no podía hacer nada en contra de mi mente. (la portada es la variante que les decía para la comicon)**

**Es cortito, pero si era un One Shot, pues le iba a faltar algo QwQ**


	2. Despedida

_-¡Vayamos! ¡Debemos detener al Kraang!- exclamó Mikey mientras se dirigía a la salida._

_-Donatello debe quedarse. Sólo tenemos dos minutos o todo estará perdido. Es el único que puede hacer esto- la voz que provenía del computador sonaba convincente. Era necesario que el quelonio de morado se quedara._

_-Pero sin Donnie...¿crees que lo logremos?- Rafael sabía que era una batalla difícil de ganar._

_-Confío en ustedes chicos- la tímida voz de Don se hizo presente -sé que lo lograrán-_

_-¿Estarás bien sin nosotros?- preguntó Leonardo -tal vez debamos quedarnos aquí contigo- su instinto por proteger a sus hermanos en todo momento lo hizo dudar si debían salir o no sin él._

_-Yo estaré bien- contestó el genio -¿ustedes podrán derrotarlos sin mí?- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Donatello. Con una leve risilla, el líder contestó a la pregunta._

_-Ten por seguro que estaremos bien...o eso intentaremos- sonrío levemente._

_-Ten mucho cuidado, hermanito- Miguel Ángel se acercó al ninja del Bo._

_-Cuando volvamos, tal vez me caería bien probar uno de esos cafés que haces con espuma. Son deliciosos- Rafa se dirigió a él con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Promete que estarás bien- Leo posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor._

_-Sólo si ustedes prometen que regresarán sanos y salvos- ambos asintieron. _

_Tres de los hermanos Hamato estaban por marcharse. El joven de morado sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo en el momento en el que se despidió de sus hermanos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. _

_A su mente llegaron escenas en las cuales la oscuridad amenazaba con comérselo vivo. Sus hermanos se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda, tal y como estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Cuando el adolescente regresó a la realidad, miró con tristeza a sus hermanos._

_-Chicos...- musitó con timidez. Miró sobre su hombro para poder mirar a las tres tortugas._

_-¿Qué pasa, Donnie?- preguntó el menor de los cuatro._

_-Bueno... es sólo...- recordó las imágenes de su más temida pesadilla, aquella que parecía volverse realidad. Sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar._

_-¿Si?- Rafael lo miró con duda._

_-Sólo...- finalmente, decidió poner en orden sus ideas para poder decir aquellas palabras -...sólo quiero que sepan que...que yo... los amo chicos- su mirada se mostraba aflijida, cosa que los otros no notaron._

_-Si... nosotros igual, bro- respondió Leo sin darle mucha importancia. No era muy común que los chicos se demostraran el cariño que se tenían muy amenudo, por lo que era algo extraño de parte de Don._

_Sin más, decidieron irse. _

...

Cuando el quelonio volteó, era demasiado tarde, pues habían entrado. Frente a él, se encontraban Beebop y Rockoso. El rinoceronte traía en su mano izquierda, como ya era costumbre, un enorme mazo de metal atado a un mango de madera cubierto de cuero.

-Vaya vaya, veo que tus queridos hermanos te han abandonado- dijo Beebop con un tono burlón. Donatello sólo frunció el ceño en respuesta a sus palabras.

-Mis hermanos no me han abandonado...- habló entre dientes -¡Y nunca lo harán!- terminó para lanzarse sobre él.

-Al parecer hiciste enojar a la rana kung fu- rió Rockoso mientras levantaba su mazo.

-¡No soy una rana!- Donnie esquivó un golpe a su cara -¡Y no practico kung fu!- saltó para evitar el mazo del rinoceronte.

-¿Entonces?- Beebop jaló el cordón de su sierra eléctrica para echarla a andar -¿Qué podría ser este fenómeno, Rockoso?-

-Ya sé Beebop- contestó su camarada mientras levantaba el mazo -Debe ser un renacuajo de agua salada. ¡O un gusano de alcantarilla!- dirigió el martillo hacia la cabeza del quelonio, pero el ninja lo esquivó.

-¡Claro que no!- saltó por los aires para alejarse de ellos -Yo...- hizo una pausa. Su silueta se mostró sombría -soy... ¡Una Tortuga Ninja!- el reptil decidió atacar con fuerza.

Tomó su bo con ambas manos y lo dirigió a los pies del rinoceronte, logrando este cayera. Tomando impulso con su bastón, cual garrocha, aterrizó sobre el abdomen de su enemigo para usarlo como trampolín y lanzarse sobre el jabalí. Beebop agitó su arma hacia su caparazón. Donatello sacó la navaja de su bo para detener el ataque de su oponente. Una vez logrado eso, movió su Naginata hacia el enemigo, rozando apenas uno de sus colmillos. Metalhead comenzó a atacar al jabalí junto a su creador con proyectiles. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Beebop soltó su motosierra y sacó de sus bolsillos un par de pistolas cargadas, disparando hacia el reptil y el robot.

-¡MALDITOS ENGENDROS!- exclamó mientras las balas salían una a una del arma de fuego que poseía en ambas manos.

-¡Cuidado Metalhead!- gritó el genio mientras bloqueaba uno de los castillos con la navaja de la naginata.

-Estúpido bastardo...- Rockoso se levantó de a poco después de haber recuperado el aire que el reptil le quitó con su salto -...tú...- tomó su martillo con ambas manos y caminó hacia él, quien luchaba conntra Beebop -jeje...tú...desgraciado...- sintiendo la sangre hervir y la adrenalina correr por sus venas, levantó el mazo sobre su cabeza -...te haré sopa de tortuga...- su rostro demostraba la cólera que sentía ene se momento -...tú...- y finalmente, decidió atacar -¡ESTÁS MUERTO!-

-¿Pero qué-? -Donatello escuchó el grito de guerra del rinoceronte, pero antes de poder reaccionar, sintió un fuerte golpe en su caparazón. -¡AGHH!- exclamó. El tiempo se paró para él, y al parecer, para el jabalí se mostró más lento al ver tal acto sorpresivo por parte de su compañero.

_-Tuve una pesadilla- su voz comenzaba a titubear._

Donnie escupió sangre al sentir que la respiración comenzaba a fallarle.

_-¿Una pesadilla?- Leonardo lo miró con angustia._

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar en el momento que sintió un impacto tras de él. Sin poder sostener su propio peso, terminó en el suelo sin que algo pudiera amortiguar su caída.

_-Tú...y Rafa...-_

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a emmanar desde la comizura de sus labios

_-...y Mikey...ustedes...-_

Pudo sentir el sabor metálico de aquel líquido carmesí; odiaba ese sabor, siempre significaba que algo estaba mal.

_-Tú dijiste que no me necesitaban-_

Comenzó a sentirse más ligero, pero con una punzada terrible en su espalda.

_-Que no era su hermano...-_

Su visión se volvía borrosa a medida que los segundos pasaban sobre él.

_-Dijiste que ya no me querían-_

Sintió algo frío correr por sus costados.

_-...y luego yo...-_

Con lentitud, colocó una de sus manos para descubrir el fluido rojizo que su caparazón brotaba.

_-iba a morir-_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

_-Donnie, ¿cómo crees que nosotros diríamos eso?- una vocecita los tomó por sorpresa_

Con dificultad para distinguir algo más alejado de su nariz, notó los trozos de su concha tirados cerca de su cuerpo.

_-Nosotros te queremos mucho, incluso Rafa- Miguel Ángel estaba detrás de él._

Sabía que era casi imposible librarla esta vez.

_-El enano tiene razón- dijo el que normalmente usaba el antifaz carmesí._

Pudo notar un bloque de cemento cubierto con su sangre.

_-Nosotros no permitiríamos que algo te pasara-_

Sin identificar las voces, escuchó cómo sus enemigos, entre ellos su agresor, escapaban del lugar.

_-...o que te hicieran daño-_

Intentó levantarse, pero se sentía demasiado débil para lograrlo.

_-Nosotros te queremos, y te protegeremos toda la vida-_

Al caer nuevamente, notó un charco que crecía bajo de él.

_-Porque eres nuestro hermano, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ni siquiera Sensei- Leonardo abrazó a su hermano menor._

Sangre.

_-Prometen...-_

El golpe que Rockoso le había propinado había logrado romper en varios trozos su caparazón, chocando finalmente con su columna vertebral.

_-¿Prometen estar junto a mi siempre?-_

El dolor crecía junto con la desesperación que el ninja tenía al pensar que era su fin.

_-¿Y no dejar que nada me pase?-_

No era posible sobrevivir en esta ocasión, lo había perdido todo.

_-¿y que siempre estaremos juntos y no me dejarán solo?- a todas sus preguntas apresuradas, los tres contestaban de la misma manera._

Con dificultad, tomó el T-Phone que traía en su cinto y lo acercó a sus ojos.

_-Prometemos que nadie podrá hacerte daño, Donnie, y nadie podrá lastimarte-_

-...chi...chicos...- musitó, escupiendo sangre nuevamente. Sus pulmones se llenaban con ella poco a poco, por lo que su sistema intentaba expulsarla por medio de su boca.

_-¿Prometen que siempre seremos una familia, y no dejaremos que lastimen a los demás?-_

Gotas de sangre terminaren la pantalla, en la cual una imagen de sus hermanos estaba como fondo de pantalla. -...hermanos...- sus ojos derramaron lágrimas al pensar en que jamás volvería a verlos.

_-¿y que nada podrá separarnos? ¿y que no me abandonarán?- nuevamente, los tres asintieron a su hermano._

-Yo...yo...los...los amo...- era imposible, no pudo evitar llorar -...los amo...mucho...- el volumen de su voz era cada vez más bajo, y sus palabras empezaban a cortarse.

Su vida comenzó a correr frente a él como si de una película se tratara. Escenas en las cuales estaba con sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, jugando con lo poco que su padre podía traerles, momentos en los que todos reían juntos, en los que comían. Algunos recuerdos tristes en los que llegó a llorar con amargura. Pero uno de ellos, el más reciente, lo hizo sentir terrible.

_-Promete que estarás bien- Leo posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor._

-Leo...- toció con más fuerza, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

_-Sólo si ustedes prometen que regresarán sanos y salvos- ambos asintieron._

-...lo siento...lo...siento...pero...- sus párpados eran cada vez más pesados -...no...pude...cumplir mi promesa...- la expresión que en su cara se formó demostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. -...so...soy...una deshonra...-

Metalhead se acercó al monitor para activar una alerta, pero el teclado estaba dañado, por lo cual no pudo hacerlo.

-...jeje...que extraño...- sonrió de manera triste -...es...primavera...- con dificultad, colocó sus brazos en su abdomen -...y tengo...mucho...frío...-miró por última vez la foto en su celular.

-...espero...- susurró -...puedan... cumplir su promesa...- cerró sus ojos -...y se...se mantengan...a salvo...- finalmente, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, y una sonrisa en sus labios, dejó ir el último aliento que había en su pecho -...los amo...adiós...chicos...-

* * *

**Y así señores, es como perdimos a Donatello. No sé exactamente qué pasó en el cómic, pues aún no lo encuentro para descarga, pero intenté pensar en una explicación para mi. ¿Qué se viene ahora? El final de esta hsitoria con mis detalles. Si, pondré los pensamientos que imagino tuvieron los chicos cuando vieron a mi amado Donnie sin vida TT^TT **

**Oh, por cierto, antes de que pase la vida por sus ojos,lo que está en cursiva (a excepción de los puntitos antes de que lleguen los malotes, eso pasó cuando se fueron (las últimas dos frases están escritas en una página el cómic oficial) es el recuerdo de lo que pasó en su niñez (en el capítulo anterior).**

**Y bueno, como ya está terminado (ya tengo todo el fanfic, sólo es publicar el próximo capítulo y acabamos) debo decirles que estoy por publicar el próximo capítulo de "La mutación de Spike". Por si les interesaba.**

**¡Comenten por favor qué les parece mi aberración! xD**

**Nos leemos más tarde =D**


	3. Error

Miguel Ángel lo vio en el suelo, cubierto de el fluido que siempre odiaba ver cuando el genio colocaba una aguja en su brazo para hacer algún análisis.

-Donnie...- murmuró entre balbuceos -Donnie...hermano...- sus ojos se cristalizaron antes de empezar a llorar. Corrió en dirección a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el chico que arreglaba sus juguetes y videojuegos cuando se descomponían, el chico que le aguantaba sus bromas (y de vez en cuando lo perseguía) cuando estaba aburrido, el científico que amenazaba con aplicarle una inyección cada que se enfermaba, el amigo que lo escuchaba cuando sus otros hermanos se molestaban con él, el chico que sonreía tímidamente cuando quería hacerlo sentir feliz, el que reía sin parar cuando hacía una de sus caras graciosas; el hermano que lo abrazaba cuando era necesario, su hermano Donatello.

Sentía cómo su corazón se estrujaba mientras miraba tal atrocidad: su hermano de morado tirado en el suelo entre un charco de sangre que provenía de su roto caparazón, y restos de su concha esparcidos en el piso.

-Donnie...tú...- no aguantó más -¡Donnie!- exclamó mientras caía de rodillas -¡Hermanito!- lloraba sin reprimir sus sentimientos, su hermano se había ido para no volver, y el lo sabía.

-¡Donatello!- gritaba con todo el aliento que pudiera inhalar en un solo intento -¡NO!- era lo único que podía hacer.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Don. Era de esperarse, si unas pocas horas antes se despedía de él como si nada, pensando en que al regresar lo viera con esa timidez de siempre; pero jamás imaginó verlo en ese estado.

Cuando Mikey era pequeño, cada que tenía problemas, acudía al genio, sabiendo que él podría ayudarlo en problemas en los cuales Leonardo no fuera de mucha ayuda. Para él, Donnie, al igual que sus hermanos, era uno de sus más grandes héroes. Cuando niño, siempre lo vio como alguien increíblemente listo, e invencible. Pero ahora, se veía débil e indefenso. Y para su desgracia, no había nadie quien pudiera protegerlo, pues lo había dejado solo. Solo...solo...

Solo.

¿Qué habían hecho? En ese mismo momento, Miguel recordó vagamente una promesa que había hecho junto a sus hermanos. Una promesa que apenas recordaba, pero estaba presente en sus recuerdos. Una promesa con la que prometía siempre cuidar de su hermano, protegerlo, y evitar que sufriera daño, ya fuese por parte suya o de otros (sin contar a Rafael). ¿Qué había pasado con esa promesa? Simple: la había roto.

Él, junto a sus otros dos hermanos, habían roto una promesa que habían hecho a su hermano. "Debe odiarnos" pensó. Las lágrimas caían sin parar mientras veía la terrible escena que no podría olvidar durante un largo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rafael entró sin pensarlo; en realidad, entró más por instinto que por conciencia. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin que él lo pudiera controlar. Avanzó con una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué había sucedido en las pocas horas que se ausentaron? Habían dejado a su hermano en la guarida tan solo unas horas. Era imposible que alguien lo lastimara. O eso creyó por un momento.

"No, no es imposible" pensó. Bien alguna vez su hermano lo dijo: "Nada es imposible, sólo improbable".

Tenía razón.

Era imposible que los hombres volaran al igual que las aves sin ayuda de máquinas o algún equipo de seguridad en su estado actual, era imposible que una hoja quemada volviera a su estado original después de lanzarla al fuego, era imposible que un ser que falleció años atrás regresara a la vida; pero no era imposible que su hermano hubiera tenido que luchar contra quién sabe qué bastardo que se atreviera a hacer tal crimen.

Pensó en quién pudo hacer tal cosa a su hermano menor, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, nada venía a su mente. Si Shreder hubiera sido el responsable, hubiera esperado a que llegaran para mostrarles el sufrimiento de Donatello (por un segundo, se alegró de estar equivocado en esa opción); Stockman hubiera usado un químico que dejara rastros, pero no algo tan sádico como la escena que (por desgracia) estaba observando.

Ira. Rabia. Odio. Tristeza. Horror. Intriga. Desesperación. Arrepentimiento.

Todas y muchas más cosas daban vuelta en la cabeza de la tortuga de rojo.

Ira por saber que algún idiota se atrevió a tocar a su familia. Rabia por no saber quién fue el culpable. Odio por aquél estúpido que mató a su hermano. Tristeza por saber que la dulce y tímida sonrisa de su hermano genio jamás volvería a mostrarse frente a él. Horror por ver a su hermano menor en tal estado. Intriga por la identidad del criminal. Desesperación por no saber qué hacer además de gritar. Arrepentimiento por haber dejado solo a Donnie.

Dejaron solo a Don. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer una tontería tan grande? Donatello estaba solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Bien pudo haber llegado un gigantón y atacarlo. A pesar de ser el más listo, el científico era considerado el más débil del equipo, incluso más débil que Miguel Ángel. Era capaz de hacerse cargo de maleantes, ninjas del pie o incluso de uno que otro mutante; pero no de enfrentarse solo contra alguien del doble de su tamaño. Podía arreglárselas solo, pero no es lo mismo detener a un criminal a derrotarlo.

Ellos lo sabían. Ellos sabían que Don necesitaba ayuda. ¿Por qué tenían que irse?

Eso lo hizo pensar. Si ellos lo habían dejado sin ayuda, significaba que los responsables de tal atrocidad eran ellos. Sin no se hubieran ido, él estaría sano y salvo. Sólo debían esperar unos minutos a que Don terminara con su tarea pendiente. Pero, ¿por qué no pudieron esperar?

Nunca podían esperar a su hermano. Cuando pequeños, jamás esperaban que los documentales que el quelonio veía para cambiar de canal, jamás esperaban a que terminara su experimento para comenzar a comer los hot-cakes que su padre preparaba en la noche, jamás esperaban el chico terminara de atar su bandana su cabeza para querer comenzar con sus entrenamientos por equipos. Siempre lo dejaron al último.

Fueron esos recuerdos lo que le hicieron sentir más dolor que antes.

Cuando pequeños, había ocasiones en las que Don tenía pesadillas, y si ellos lograban despertar, trataban de consolarlo aunque les fuera difícil, pues el pequeño se negaba a recibir ayuda. "Los niños de nuestra edad no necesitan que los abracen para superar algún problema" era lo que decía su hermano. Pero nunca los convenció eso hasta los diez años. Tal vez el no insistir causó el chico fuera tan tímido y callado en varias ocasiones.

Pero no era eso lo que le dolía, sino aquella promesa que una de esas noches hizo junto a sus hermanos.

"Prometemos protegerte y evitar que te hagan daño", o eso recordaba. Nunca se le hizo la costumbre de memorizar cada palabra mencionada, pero si el concepto.

Rompieron una promesa, y eso no era algo sin importancia. Ni siquiera él podía atreverse a romper una promesa.

Y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Rompió la promesa que hizo con tanto cariño a su hermano.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de todo. La única muestra de afecto que mostró a Donnie fue lanzada a la basura como si no importase. Todo el tiempo el genio era molestado, golpeado, e incluso había sufrido por culpa suya; y cuando quería demostrar el cariño que le tenía a su hermano menor, o el chico estaba ocupado, o su orgullo se lo impedía.

Él era un idiota, siempre lo había sido, y no había forma de cambiar y reparar su error.

Y esa era la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leonardo seguía parado en medio del umbral de la entrada. Seguía sin entender lo sucedido. Él y sus otros dos hermanos llegaban felizmente después de haber derrotado al enemigo, listos para descansar y pasar un rato agradable con su familia. Todo estaba bien. Todo era color blanco, por la paz que sentía al saber que podría estar tranquilo con sus seres queridos por lo menos una vez después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

Pero al entrar, todo ese blanco color se manchó con un rojo carmesí, proveniente de la sangre que de su hermano emanaba.

Sus músculos se paralizaron, el chico no pudo moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar tal como sus manos, su rostro se tornó blanco, su aliento se cortó de un momento a otro. Bien pudo haber jurado sentir como su corazón se detuvo por momentos. El mutante dejó de sentir aquel continuo palpitar después de ver tal escena.

Miguel Ángel gritó el nombre de su hermano. Rafael corrió hasta el cuerpo del menor para caer rendido y sin esfuerzo. ¿Y Leo?

No pudo soportarlo. El impacto fue demasiado para él. Su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Qué caparazones estaba sucediendo? Las palabras querían salir por su boca. Quería gritar, pero por alguna extraña razón, su garganta no emitió ningún sonido cuando intentó hablar. Simplemente sus labios se separaron, sin emitir ningún sonido o suspiro. No.

Su cuerpo estaba petrificado, al igual que su mente. No había explicación que lo calmara. No. Pánico. Desesperación. Terror. Tantas cosas juntas en su cabeza no lo dejaban pensar claramente. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar.

Sintió cómo Miguel se aferraba a su brazo mientras lloraba, pero no le importó, no lo suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y salir de su trance. Todo sonido dejó de escucharse para él. Incluso las suplicas de Rafael dejaron de oírse por un breve instante, segundos que para Leo fueron eternos.

Fue entonces cuando notó las lágrimas que por sus mejillas comenzaban a correr cual gotas de lluvia en el cristal de una ventana. Estaba llorando, cosa que no hacía en mucho tiempo; pero esta vez no podía sonreír como de costumbre, no más.

Su pulso volvió a aparecer, pero a más velocidad. Finalmente lo entendía: Donatello estaba muerto. Su hermano menor había muerto, su caparazón estaba destrozado en aquel charco rojizo sobre el cual estaba su cuerpo.

Quizo gritar, pero no pudo. En su lugar, un suave sonido se hizo presente en el lugar, cosa que notaron los otros dos quelonios al instante.

-No...- un murmuro apenas audible.

Miguel y Rafael observaron a su hermano mayor inmóvil en la entrada. Se veía pálido. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Leo...- dijeron al unísono al mirar a su hermano en tal estado. De los tres, se veía el más afectado, incluso cuando no pudiera moverse.

Rafa se acercó lentamente al intrépido, intentando llamar su atención.

-Leonardo...- susurró mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del mayor. -...Donnie está...- continuó con dificultad, pero no sirvió de nada, Leo no respondía.

-¡Leonardo!- exclamó Miguel Ángel, mirándolo con aún más preocupación de la que sentía en ese momento, pero no funcionó.

-¡Responde!- finalmente Rafael había explotado. El de rojo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al líder, lo cual sirvió tanto para desahogar su presión por la situación, como para enviar al mayor al suelo, cosa que tampoco funcionó, pues el de azul no respondió.

-¡Hermano!- Mikey estaba desesperado por la forma en la que actuaba Leo.

-...Donnie...- musitó el mayor -...Don...- ambos lo miraron fijamente. Leo estaba saliendo del shock en el que estaba.

-Leonardo, Donnie está...- Rafa no pudo terminar la frase, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, le fue imposible. Su hermano mayor no había salido del trauma, sino que había pasado a un estado peor.

El ninja de azul se levantó lentamente sin mover la vista del cuerpo del genio.

-...Donatello se ha...ido...- lloró, por fin pudo articular más de una palabra, pero no era buena señal.

Sin pensarlo, se levantó con lentitud y pesadez para caminar hasta el otro extremo. Con pasos monótonos, caminó con una expresión de horror en su cara, mientras repetía el nombre del científico. Una vez llegó a él, se arrodilló y giró al quelonio para ver su rostro, el cual mostraba miedo y algunas manchas de sangre.

En ese momento, sintió cómo su pulso volvía a aparecer, pero a un ritmo mucho más acelerado de lo que debería.

No lo soportó. Finalmente, colapsó.

-¡DONATELLO!- exclamó para liberar cuanto aire pudieran guardar sus pulmones. Llevó a Donatello a su pecho y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Una y otra vez, gritaba a la par que sus ojos se cerraban para soltar las lágrimas con libertad.

Rafael y Miguel Ángel sabían que esa reacción no era buena señal. Corrieron tras su hermano para intentar separarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. No sería fácil.

-¡Cálmate Leonardo!- Rafa jaló del brazo izquierdo al intrépido, mientras que Mikey del derecho.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Donatello!- Leo seguía sin despertar del trauma.

Leonardo vio a uno de su hermanos tendido en la sangre que provenía de su caparazón. El simple hecho de saber que no pudo proteger a uno de sus hermanos lo destruyó. El verlo en ese estado lo dejó shockeado.

¿Cómo no estar desesperado por perder a un hermano? Después de todo, él había hecho la promesa de protegerlos a todos, de salvarlos, de dar su vida por ellos. ¿Por qué no fue él quien estuviera en su lugar?

Recuerdos, fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Su hermano lloraba sin control. Una pesadilla había sido la culpable, pero por fortuna, él estaba ahí para protegerlo de todo mal, ¿no es verdad? Prometió cuidarlo para que esa pesadilla no se hiciera realidad, y nada pudiera lastimarlo. Aunque no lo dijo con palabras, también lo prometió a sus otros dos hermanos; después de todo, él era el mayor. Lo recordaba tal cual, palabra por palabra. Lo recordaba tal como si segundos hubieran pasado de eso, pero en realidad habían pasado ocho o diez años desde entonces. Eso no le importaba ahora.

Había roto una promesa, y eso le había costado la vida a su pequeño Donatello. ¿Qué clase de hermano deja al menor y permite que sufra? Era lo único en que pensaba.

Después de minutos que para el resto parecieron horas, lograron calmar a Leonardo.

-Leo, reacciona, por favor- decía Miguel entre lágrimas.

-Leonardo- Rafael también derramaba lágrimas.

Ambos notaron cómo la respiración de Leo se normalizaba. El chico quedó inmóvil, de rodillas viendo el suelo.

-Donnie...- susurró -...lo siento...- finalmente, rompió en llanto -...lo siento... prometí... protegerte...-

Miguel Ángel y Rafael lo miraron atónitos. Tal parecía el mayor también recordaba aquella promesa.

Los tres Hamato se unieron en un abrazo para llorar en silencio, pues jamás podrían corregir su error.

-Hemos roto una promesa...- el de rojo habló.

-Hemos perdido a un hermano...- respondió el menor de los cuatro.

-...¿qué hemos hecho?- habló el líder.

* * *

**Y se acabó! ¿Qué les pareció? Lo que se logra escuchando "The Other Promise" en piano (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Perdonen si tardé en publicarlo, pero tuve problemas con mi compu, tuve que formatearla y mi celular no cooperaba para continuar escribiendo. Lo más pronto posible actualizaré las otras historias. **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos más tarde!**


End file.
